Anarchy (Loner)
ANARCHY Anarchy is my altsona. Do not steal her concept. She is a loner and mates with the she-cat Hawthorn. APPEARANCE Due to her former housefolk tampering with her fur using unnatural Twoleg inks, her fur is dyed several different colors. Her original fur color is a dark gray that is black at night. She has light blueish gray ear fur and nose. Her eyes gleaming striking purple due to a birth defect. Her housefolk treated her as an art that could be dumped ink on at anytime, and her housefolk did just that. Using unnatural colors that killed the original fur and hair, her housefolk used purple and green ink to paint swirls and dots on Anarchy, forever disfiguring her and ruining her natural beauty. However her mate, Hawthorn, still sees her as beautiful. Her queer appearance has been described 'cosmic' and 'out-of-this-world' by other cats and she has been teased for her appearance, but Anarchy still stays strong with her mate Hawthorn at her side. PERSONALITY Anarchy is a free spirit. She hates being restricted by society's expectations and rules, and likes freedom and democracy. She is unafraid of expressing her own feelings as the truth is always the best. She is honest and true, and would never lie, though sometimes she is a bit confused. When faced with making choices, Anarchy would choose the choice that would help in the long run even if it wouldn't help her now. She is shy and kind, and a bit of a hopeless romantic, but that makes her even more charming. At first, she felt depressed and despairing when faced by homophobic comments said by her past friends and even strangers when she opened up about her sexuality, but now, she is unafraid of teasing and says and does whatever she pleases. HISTORY (this is a bit long, bear with me) Anarchy was born in what Twolegs called a shelter. There her former housefolk, a tattoo artist, found Anarchy. Anarchy back then was a very beautiful she-cat, with sleek, glossy dark gray fur and unique purple eyes. But her housefolk adopted Anarchy with different views- to use Anarchy as essentially, a living work of art. Her housefolk wanted to display Anarchy, to sell her for millions of dollars. However, in order to achieve that, her housefolk wanted to literally paint and dye Anarchy's entire pelt. At first, Anarchy loved her housefolk, because her housefolk fed her the best kittypet food and kept her groomed and well-fed, letting Anarchy grow into a beautiful, though slightly plump, glossy furred she-cat. But then her housefolk came one day, holding cat dye and paint; and started to paint and dye Anarchy's fur. Anarchy, realizing what was going on, scratched her former housefolk horribly and ran away, tearing off her collar in the process. Anarchy then roamed the Twolegplace, learning to hunt prey for herself and have basic fighting skills. Her glossy fur dulled a bit, and she lost her kittypet fat, becoming lithe and sleek. She had a few friends who were runaway kittypets like her and often roamed the Twolegplace together with them. Whenever other cats teased Anarchy about her weird coloring, her friends would defend her. For once, her friends gave her a sense of belonging. Then one day, Anarchy and her friends welcomed in a new she-cat- Hawthorn. Immensely beautiful with long fur, wide, kind green eyes, a ready smile, and rose cream tabby fur, Anarchy felt a feeling she had never felt before. It was a sort of heavy emotional attachment... wait, she was falling in love with Hawthorn! Anarchy couldn't accept it, as she-cats falling for she-cats were unheard of, and were often disgraced. Anarchy lost herself, not knowing what she was now- monster, outcast, what exactly was she? Probably a freak. Her friends, especially Hawthorn, noticed the big change in Anarchy- she had become withdrawn and negative, often snapping at her friends when they disturbed her from sleep. Hawthorn, being the kind soul she was, often comforted Anarchy, and offered to curl up to her in sleep whenever Anarchy felt down. Anarchy only fell even more deeply into cursed love. Eventually, Anarchy couldn't help suppressing her feelings anymore. One day, she got Hawthorn alone with her and confessed her feelings to Hawthorn. Hawthorn, taken aback, didn't know what to say and ran off, breaking Anarchy's heart. Hawthorn ended up spilling up Anarchy's secret to her band of friends, and her friends instantly turned on her, casting her out, calling her names and making rude, homophobic comments about her, one of the cats, Anarchy's former closest friend, named Fallow, rudely remarked that day, "I hope you get thrown in the trash and then burnt in the Twoleg treecutplace, you mangy flea-pelt!" Anarchy, depressed and losing herself, tried to kill herself by leaping in front of a Twoleg monster. However, before Anarchy could be hit and then killed, Hawthorn leaped into the way, pushing Anarchy and herself aside. Anarchy reacted with surprise, asking coldly why she was there. Hawthorn, her gaze softening, confessed she felt horrible when she fled from Anarchy that day and spilled her secret, and realized that love was nothing to be ashamed about, and offered Anarchy to be her mate. Anarchy, crying with relief, gladly accepted and took Hawthorn as her mate. Anarchy was healed by Hawthorn that day. Despite relentless teasing and bullying they faced for being queer, Hawthorn and Anarchy faced it together, and freely declared their sexuality- with pride. RELATIONSHIPS feel free to yeet your sonas in here! * Hawthorn: Anarchy's mate and love of her life, Hawthorn was the one that saved her life and healed her heart. Anarchy would give anything to save Hawthorn, and Hawthorn would do the same. They are the power couple. * Glitchfang: Glitchfang, being queer herself as an aromantic asexual, understands how Anarchy felt, and is caring and sisterly towards Anarchy. They are good friends. * Petalpool: Petalpool is a great friend with Anarchy as they are both heterosexual so they both can relate to each other, and Anarchy finds Petalpool a great cat to talk to. They are good friends. QUOTES "Queer isn't the same as disgusting." "Love isn't something you should be ashamed about." "I lost myself... but I found myself again. Thank you, Hawthorn." "Glitchfang, thank you for being such an understanding friend." "I would give anything to be Hawthorn's mate in my next life!" TRIVIA * Anarchy's name literally means "without rulers". It is symbolic of her personality, to being free from society's stigma which is essentially her world's ruler. * Anarchy uses the word queer instead of gay/lesbian because cats technically don't know those words. * Anarchy and Hawthorn's story inspired other cats to open up about their sexualities/feelings towards cats of the same gender. GALLERY Anarchy_.png|Infobox picture Anarchy_DD_Ref.png|DollDivine Ref Anarchy_CMP.png|CartoonizeMyPet Ref Anarchy_before_paint.jpg|Anarchy IRL Anarchy_filler_picture.jpg|Aesthetic Anarchy_Family_Tree.png|Anarchy Family Tree Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Loners Category:Kittypets Category:Catsonas Category:Content (Mooneffects)